The Diary
by aangismyhomie
Summary: While playing Hide and Seek in the Western Air Temple, Katara discovers a diary written by a victim of sexual assault who lived there 100 years ago. Much to her suprise, the girl's story has major connections to the present. T for implications of rape.


**This takes place at some point when everyone's in the Western Air Temple, even though I've only now noticed that Zuko has not been mentioned in this story. Oh well. He's off...doing something. I wrote two sequels to this, so please review if you want me to post them! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

"One, two…" Katara giggled as she heard Aang's voice echo around the temple. "Three…four…" She ducked into various rooms, but left each one quickly. She wanted to find the perfect hiding spot. She saw Sokka lower himself into some kind of pot; Toph was using her bending to get inside of a large stone pillar. She kept running, and Aang's voice kept coming. "Eight…nine…" Katara almost laughed again and looked behind her, but unwittingly ran straight into a door. She stood up and rubbed her head, moaning softly and wincing at the heavy ache. She looked up to see what had hit her, and gaped in astonishment at the beauty of the ancient door. All over it were carvings of flowers and at the very top, an intricate sun. In the middle of the sun, the name "Hanako" was carved in big, broad characters. "Twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Katara, despite her curiosity, looked around for another place to go. There was no where else around her, only this mysterious room that she had never seen before. She stood up and pushed as hard as she could, and the door budged slightly.

_"It's not even locked." _Katara thought. _"Might as well go in before Aang finds me standing here." _To her astonishment, the door opened easily and didn't make much noise. She pulled it shut behind her and turned to see the contents of the room.

There were three large windows that reached almost all the way down to the floor, and they brought in the sunlight, filling the room with a glow. Looking through the windows, she saw a rather plain view of the canyon around her. Unimpressed, she moved looked around some more. There was a very old bed near the windows, and, like everything else, it was coated in dust. She turned to the right and looked to the far wall. She practically fainted when she saw a gorgeous painting of a sad but beautiful girl. She was pale, with long black hair and big, storm-colored eyes. Her lips were red and full, and she wore an orange and yellow kimono. In one hand she held a delicate flower, and the other hand was placed on her swollen stomach.

_"She looks so young…" _Katara was struck by her appearance. _"She's…pregnant." _Katara looked to she the bottom half of the portrait, but her eyes fell on the sight of a book on the floor. She picked it up and blew off the dust. The name "Hanako" was written on the front. _"Just like on the door." _Katara listened for any sign of Aang. _"I don't think he'll find me for some time." _She sat down, carefully opened the front cover, and began to read.

_The head of this temple gave me this diary to write my feelings. I was unwilling after Izanami, my guardian, died. When that "helpless man" hurt me…I…well, he forced me to take on more than I can handle. The priestesses here were horribly cruel to him, even though they are supporters of peace. I cried so horribly that night. I know that I can't change this…but…this baby should have been given a more prepared mother than I. I cannot throw this child's life away…but I am only fourteen! _

_I was originally reluctant to even write anything and now I tell you everything before you know me. I'm sorry. _

_My name is Hanako. I was born and raised in the Western Air Temple, and I am (more like was, because I haven't practiced for months) an airbender. I would rather not describe the events that led to my pregnancy…but they were bad, and I now my only hope is that this child will not inherit any traits of his father. That horrible man, who forced me down and ripped off my robe…I don't want to think about it. _

_I do not have much longer to go until I meet this child. My stomach is already swelling, and I have become crazy with emotion and anger. Some days I get mad at those who try to help me, and I am forever guilty afterward. It's hard to be like this with no one around you who can understand what I'm going through. Some days I look out those big stone windows and just wish that I could fly away and leave this baby here…even though I know how wrong that would be. _

_I keep watching the birds fly by my window. They're so fast and swift on the wind, and it's odd to me that they're here because of our temple's location. I suppose that they can go anywhere they want, of course, because they're birds . It's funny; I used to be just like them. I remember flying on my glider and going wherever I wanted, seeing the blue sky stretch out above me and wishing that I could touch it, maybe kiss it if I got close enough. I so loved being free, and I hate the way I am now. I've been brought down and restrained by this being in my stomach, why can't it just go away? What will happen to my child when he or she is born? Will my child say here while I raise him/her? _

_Would my child go to another air temple? If so, would they know about me, their mother? Would I never see my child again? If I had to raise my child…I don't know what I would do. _

_I talked to my friend Sayuri today. She said that she was sorry, and that she wished I could still fly with her. I remember when we flew up, up, up until we could see everything around us. Now I only can see the sky through my window (if I look up), and the people who come to feed me and spare a few words of sympathy. Just like Izunami, my guardian, used to._

_A week ago I was very foolish. I have much more company than I ever thought. I was talking to Sayuri a few days ago when I felt a little kick in my swollen belly. I rubbed my stomach happily, and Sayuri felt for a little kick too. She laughed when she felt the baby's little foot go. _

_I honestly didn't seem to register how wonderful and amazing this was before. I have a living child inside of me- a child of my very own. When I seemed so eager for time to go by last week, now I don't want it to go away. I love this feeling of wonder and discovery now, and I truly respect it. I even talk to this child sometimes, and I stroke my stomach, hoping that he feels the soothing touch through my skin. _

_One again, I am overwhelmed at my new responsibility, but I am more grateful, and I even feel well enough to leave my room sometimes. The others know what has happened to me, and, to my relief, they are very supportive. Some of them even weave flowers in their hair just for me, and Sayuri even wove a wreath for me. The little girls sang for me, and some of my other friends let me watch a game of airball. That was my favorite game when I was younger, and I remember one night when Sayuri and I snuck out of bed to go play. I was winning, but I was showing off a bit and hit it to Sayuri a bit too hard. She accidentally blew it right into the temple! I remember Izunami's laugh when she found us…I wish that Izunami was here with me. _

_We are on a visit to the Southern Air Temple. This child whom I have bonded with and loved very deeply may be living there if I give permission, but the priestesses here are insisting that I choose somewhere other than here. I do think that we could raise this child, but they disagree. I am heartbroken now, knowing that I will never see this baby more than maybe once or twice. I have a feeling, however, that this child will be a boy. It's just a guess, and I may be wrong, but I truly feel that this child is a boy. _

_The Southern Air Temple is beautiful, and I have met my child's potential guardian, a monk by the name of Gyatso. He is a wonderful person who is polite, funny, and very considerate. I honestly can't say that I wouldn't approve of my son (or maybe daughter) being raised by Gyatso, I just regret that I would never see this child grow up. I feel that I am giving a part of myself away, letting it free like those birds outside of my window. I feel strange, something inside popped or something, but I'm covered in some kind of fluid. I need to stop writing, I promise I will right later after I find out what is going on. _

"Gyatso!" Katara whispered out loud. She looked around the room anxiously and hoped that Aang hadn't heard her. She decided to keep reading.

_I was right, my child is a boy. I am so weak…It's hard for me to write my thoughts. I am very excited; however, because of the news I received an hour ago after my son was born. Unfortunately, the Avatar Roku died today. I feel sad, because of the fine avatar he was. I know he struggled against the Fire Lord…I'm forgetting why. The news I wanted to write is that my son was born at the same moment, and, according to the reincarnation cycle, the next avatar will be an airbender. I know my son is an airbender, he sneezed and moved about an inch soon after he was born. I remember feeling him breathe against my chest…it was wonderful to finally see him. Once he was cleaned, I could see his black hair (like mine). I also see his grey eyes, another feature of mine. He doesn't look anything like that man…I am relieved. _

_I have decided to name my son Aang, by the way. _

Katara almost dropped the diary. She checked the first entry. The date was correct. She looked back up at Hanako's face. She looked at the next page to see if anything else was written.

"Why didn't she write anything else!?" She flipped through all the way to the last page, where she saw a note written:

_I knew Hanako for less than a day, and I still cried when I found her cold with this diary in her hands. The entire Western Air Temple was devastated, I remember. She was so brave, and she loved her baby so much. I am not surprised that Aang is just as loving as she is, and he has grown strong as well, even though he is only two, now. I honestly wish I had met Hanako on different circumstances…it's hard to see someone so young fade so fast. _

_Monk Gyatso of the Southern Air Temple_

"She died?" Katara closed the book softly and put it in its original place. She looked at the portrait one more time, stood up, pushed open the door, and let it shut by itself. She ran to her room, not caring that she passed Aang in the hallway. She stayed in there all afternoon, looking out the window and watching for the birds.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
